1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses assembly, and particularly to a mounting apparatus assembly for mounting a data storage bracket on a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and optical drives, may be simply screwed to a drive bracket of a computer enclosure. The drive bracket may be then screwed to the computer enclosure directly. However, this conventional method of mounting a drive bracket may be cumbersome and time-consuming.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.